northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
20 Generations: The Tokushu-tai All Team Gathering
is a team-up movie of Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters and Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters produced by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and Rebecca Takatori for GP-NET Films, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Protocol Entertainment and Project Tokushu-tai. Created and directed by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and written by Miyuki Hanaori and Erika Matsushima, this movie released in theaters in December 25, 2017, which is one of the eight officials for the 2017 North Chevronian Film Festival. This movie commemorates all 20 Tokushu-tai teams, from Gangster Monster Warriors to Game Quest Masters, existing in the Tokushu-tai Series franchise. Synopsis The Robinson Syndicate Group had a secret partnership with Neo-Lexus Corporation in order to maintain the leadership of Robinson Media Research as the number one ratings provider in the country. Prior to this, they had a partnership for their project — the Robinson Ghost Virus Project wherein people will be turned into ghosts once they were infected. As the said project released, the Game Quest Masters and Armored Fighters were alarmed about the possible happening in the humanity. In order to stop the said project, they teamed up together, along with the 18 remaining Tokushu-tai teams, to save the humanity from the upcoming crisis. Plot Cast Main cast * ; ; Anaira Hayashibara / Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ / アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira / Āmādo Faitā 01): * ; ; : * : *Fatima Hayashibara / Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ / アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima / Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) * ; Hiroyo Hayashibara / Armored Fighter 02 (林原 博代 / アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Hiroyo / Āmādo Faitā 02): *Erika Hayashibara / Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ / アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika / Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) * : * : * ; Mikoto Hayashibara / Hayashibara Armored Fighter Navy (林原 美琴 / 林原アーマードファイターネイビー Hayashibara Mikoto / Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Neibī) : (PRISM) *Minori Hayashibara / Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり / アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori / Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) * ; Alejandra Izumi / Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ / アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora / Āmādo Faitā 09): * : Supporting cast ''Game Quest Masters'' cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ''Armored Fighters'' cast *Hiroshi Onodera / Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏 / ア ーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi / Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori / Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子 / アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako / Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima / Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里 / アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato / Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita / Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子 / アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko / Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Chiharu Nakajima / Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春 / アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu / Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura / Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥 / アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka / Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見 / アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi / Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima / Armored Fighter Flare (原島 チヒロ / アーマードファイターフレアー Harajima Chihiro / Āmādo Faitā Fureā): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Rigor Hayashibara / Hayashibara Armored Fighter Purple (林原 死後 / 林原アーマードファイター パープル Hayashibara Rigoru / Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Pāpuru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Aria Hayashibara / Hayashibara Armored Fighter Crimson (林原 アリア / 林原アーマードファイタークリムゾン Hayashibara Aria / Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Kurimuzon): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno / Chariot Empress Miranda / Eternal Empress (水野 和美 / チャリオット皇后ミランダ / 永遠のエンプレス Mizuno Kazumi / Chariotto Kōgō Miranda / Eien no Enpuresu): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Triskaide / Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド / チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido / Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos / Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス / チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu / Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama / Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子 / アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko / Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki / Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城 / チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro / Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki / Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ / チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko / Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) Miscellaneous cast * : *Anaira Nakajima Hanazono / Navigator Sagittarius (花園・N(中島)・アナイラ / ナビゲーターサジタリウス Hanazono Nakajima Anaira / Nabigētā Sajitariusu); Scarlett Nakajima Hanazono /White Scarlett / Navigator White (花園・N(中島)・スカーレット / ホワイトスカーレット / ナビゲーターホワイト Hanazono Nakajima Sukāretto / Howaito Sukāretto / Nabigētā Howaito): Noriko Hirayama (平山 典子 Hirayama Noriko) *Tsubomi Igarashi / Navigator Leo (五十嵐 蕾 / ナビゲーターレオ Igarashi Tsubomi / Nabigētā Reo): Tamao Furukawa (古川 玉尾 Furukawa Tamao) *Yukari Hyuga / Navigator Scorpio (日向 裕佳梨 / ナビゲータースコーピオ Hyūga Yukari / Nabigētā Sukōpio): Inoue Imai (今井 井上 Imai Inoue) *Natsuko Kasahara / Navigator Taurus (笠原 夏子 / ナビゲータータウラス Kasahara Natsuko / Nabigētā Taurasu): Yui Inoue (井上 由井 Inoue Yui) *Mizuho Takeda / Navigator Cancer (武田 みずほ / ナビゲーターキャンサー Takeda Mizuho / Nabigētā Kyansā): Rika Nishizono (西園 りか Nishizono Rika) *Momomi Takayama / Navigator Libra (高山 桃美 / ナビゲーターリブラ Takayama Momomi / Nabigētā Ribura): Shion Uesugi (上杉 詩音 Uesugi Shion) *Chikaru Sakuragi / Navigator Aquarius (桜木 千華留 / ナビゲーターアクエリアス Sakuragi Chikaru / Nabigētā Akueriasu): Natsuko Matsubara (松原 夏子 Matsubara Natsuko) *Inoue Tamayama / Navigator Aries (玉山 井上 / ナビゲーターアリエス Tamayama Inoue / Nabigētā Ariesu): Minori Hamasaka (浜坂 みのり Hamasaka Minori) *Hikari Rokujo / Navigator Capricorn (六條 ヒカリ / ナビゲーターカプリコーン Rokujō Hikari / Nabigētā Kapurikōn): Mitsuki Aoi (蒼井 美月 Aoi Mitsuki) *Rina Matsunaga / Ghost Patrol Officer 3 (松永 里奈 / ゴーストパトロールオフィサー3 Matsunaga Rina / Gōsuto Patorōru Ofisā 3): Gwyneth Kanade (金出 グウィネス Kanade Gūinesu) *Tiana Hosogai / Ghost Patrol Officer 4 (細貝 ティアナ / ゴーストパトロールオフィサー4 Hosogai Tiana / Gōsuto Patorōru Ofisā 4): Inoue Matsunaga (松永 井上 Matsunaga Inoue; PRISM) *Chisato Matsubara / Ghost Patrol Officer 7 (松原 千里 / ゴーストパトロールオフィサー7 Matsubara Chisato / Gōsuto Patorōru Ofisā 7): Reiko Takasugi (高杉 玲子 Takasugi Reiko) * : *Neo-Lexus Advocates: ** : ** : Cameo appearances * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Reiko Akashi / Accord Hunter (明石 レイコ / アコード·ハンター Akashi Reiko / Akōdo Hantā): Natsumi Kishamoth (キシャモス なつみ Kishamosu Natsumi; Kids On Mafia) *Hatsumi Moroboshi / Luna Crosser (諸星 はつみ / ルナ·クロサー Moroboshi Hatsumi / Runa Kurosā): Rebecca Wilson (ウィルソン·レベッカ Uiruson Rebekka) *Anaira Murakami / Sword Armada (村上 アナイラ / ソードアルマダ Murakami Anaira / Sōdo Arumada): Jade Ramones (ラモーンズ ジェイド Ramōnzu Jeido; PRISM) *Chisato Murakami / Delta Navy Armada (村上 千里 / デルタネイビーアルマダ Murakami Chisato / Deruta Neibī Arumada): Kyle Marie Takahara (高原 カイル マリー Takahara Kairu Marī; Kids On Mafia) *Unnamed Robinson Ghost virus victims: **Hiromi Matsuzaka (松坂 博美 Matsuzaka Hiromi) **Tomomi Naganuma (長沼 智美 Naganuma Tomomi) **Yoko Iwasaki (岩崎 洋子 Iwasaki Yōko) Theme song Official theme (主題歌) *『Fate Game or Symphony』 **Lyrics (作詞): **Composition (作曲): , (R&N) **Arrangement (編曲): , R-Heisei **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Awards and recognitions Continuity and Placement *''Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters'' - the movie takes place after Level 110 after Reiko Irie contacted the Game Quest Masters. *''Tokushu-tai Rhythm Mixers'' - the movie takes place between Playlists 50 and 51. *''Tokushu-tai Sports Heroes'' the movie takes place between Quarters 30 and 31. Notes *This marks as Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux's first directorial job as Rancelle C. Damson. *Faiz Broadcasting Network's song, Fate Game or Symphony, which was the theme song of the movie, is a carrier single of the band's latest album, REVOLUTION：WILDFLOWER LEGACY. The album released in December 17, 2017 and sold in domestic record outlets. *According to North Chevronian Film Festival, the movie garnered the highest gross since its opening day, having Rds.700 million, beating Tokushu-tai x Fantasy Hero Legion: The Ultimate Team-Up Battle, who had only Rds.550 million. This marks as the highest gross box-office movie of all time. Category:2017 movie-adapted North Chevronian series Category:GP-NET shows with movie adaptations